Purple Skies
by An Unknown girl from Johto
Summary: When two people sit under purple skies, do they love each other? When you ride a Ferris Wheel with another person, are you considered lovepidgies? It doesn't matter. Because Red is sure Blue doesn't care, either. They've already been in love. Red/Blue (Girl) Luckyshipping fluff. Based on prompts.


**A/N: I haven't been on lately because my computer doesn't have a mouse or speakers at the moment. I should be able to find them soon. I'm using my younger brother's computer right now, so I'll tell anyone who has/is reading my other stories:**

**I have at least two chapters of Best Friends done. I have decided I will finish that story first, then complete PIOTD. Lastly, Ed and the Mysterious World of iCarly will be balanced with this story. This one runs on prompts, so please give me suggestions. Thank you.**

**Prompt 1: Ferris Wheel**

"Red! Come over here!"

Red walked over to see what Blue was looking at, having a slightly confused face. He was supposed to be training Pika and Poli right now, and she knew that.

"What is it, Blue?"

"This! A map of Unova. Heard there's a few more Dex Holders there, and it sounds like a fun place. So c'mon, let's go!" She turned around to look him in the eyes. He felt slightly intimidated.

"Blue...I haven't even looked at the map yet."

_And there's the pout._ Red thought, mentally sighing.

"Fine...we can wait."

_The acceptance,_

"Why are you so...riled up?"

_glare,_

"I'm just excited. I thought we could spend some time together."

_half truth,_

"What's that purple spot on the map?"

_embarrassed look,_

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

_and denial._

"Fine. Let me get everyone."

"_Just_ our Pokemon."

"All right. Okay. See you in," He glanced at the clock. "five."

* * *

Lax was angry.

He had wanted a nice nap, but the airplane was too noisy. Even when he had laid down in the biking race, it hadn't been this loud.

**"Why won't they shut up already?!"**

Vee could barely hear his own thoughts.

**"Good...q-question..."**

Pika wanted _out_.

**"I can't even see the other trainers' Pokemon!"**

Poli tried to think of Ice Beam Ice Cream.

**"Guys, I heard they have ice cream in Unova."**

Saur was interested.

**"Really? I hope they have Mint Chocolate ice cream."**

Lax was about to scream in rage when-

**"Everybody SHUT UP!"**

Nobody questioned Aero.

* * *

"We are pleased to announce that your wait is over. Please exit in one line, carefully. Please take your baggage."

Blue stretched.

"That was longer than I thought. How about you guys?"

Her Pokemon just yawned.

"Sleepy, huh? Don't worry, I've made a reservation at a nice hotel."

"Really? That's convenient."

She shrugged.

* * *

"How did you pay for this?!"

"Discount." She said a bit too quickly.

Red gave her an exasperated look.

"Well...it sure is nice."

"I need to go sort some things out. Will you get all of your stuff unpacked?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything will be fine." He smiled at her.

She gave him one last look before she left.

"So...you guys want to play a game real quick?"

* * *

"Okay, today we'll be going to the local professor. Juniper, I think."

"To meet the new kids?"

"Yeah. Besides Yellow and Green, we're the two oldest PokeDex Holders. It's best we give them some advice."

"They probably don't need it."

"Red, remember history. You, me, and Green had to defeat an evil organization. We almost _died_ in the process. Yellow had to find you after you went missing, only to realize you had been saved from being an ice sculpture. Lance tried to_ kill every single human alive, _except for his buddies. Yellow nearly died. Gold, Silver, and Crystal-"

"All right, okay. I get it." He nervously rubbed his arm.

She nodded.

"Next, Castelia. We can get some Casteliacones and check out the buildings. There's a cafe there."

"Uh-hm."

"Then lastly, if we have enough time, the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa."

"Hey look, we're here."

* * *

"So you're Bianca?"

"Yeah! Who are you?"

_She seems friendly enough._

"I'm Red, from Kanto."

"Oh, really?! I heard there are soooo many cool Pokemon there!" She did a little jump.

"Heh, I guess so. What are the Pokemon here like?"

"Kinda weird, kinda crazy, but very fun!"

"Oh. Neat. The ones we have in Kanto are kinda dangerous, kinda strange, but also very fun."

"Do you have any you can show me?"

* * *

"So you're Blue, I presume?"

"The one and only! So what does a boy like you have for a name?"

"I'm Cheren."

She giggled.

"Such a _cute~_ name!"

_Aw, he's blushing!_

"Um, thank you. So what are the other PokeDex Holders like?"

"I think you and I both know that would take too long to explain."

"Er, then what about that guy who came with you earlier? Red, I guess?"

"Well~, he's a sweet guy. A bit cocky, likes battles, and always seems to be getting in trouble, but he's very nice and caring."

"Sounds like my friend, Black."

"Hmm...I might just have to meet him~."

...

...

...

"So why are most of the Dex Holders named after colors, precious metals, and gems?"

"I have no clue."

* * *

"Can you _believe_ the lines? We were _blessed_ to be able to get some ice cream!"

"Well, the clerk said they weren't as busy on Tuesdays."

"Still!"

"Yeah. I guess it's really popular."

Blue grumbled as she ate her Casteliacone.

* * *

"There it is! The Ferris Wheel!"

"Wow."

Blue tugged at Red's hand and dragged him to the admission stall.

"Tickets for two, please!"

"Well, here ya go! Have a fun time, lovepidoves!"

_Lovepidoves? Like lovepidgies? We're not lovepidgies._

_Up and up, the cart they were in continued to ascend._

"What a nice view..."

"Yeah..."

_They were getting near the top..._

"Red, are you okay?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

_nearer..._

"what the lady said..."

_nearer..._

"are we-no, are _you_..."

_almost..._

...

...

...

"having fun?"

_just a little more..._

"Of course I am, Red. Why wouldn't I be? You're here with me."

_top._

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure."

_The cart descended..._

_going down gracefully..._

_laughter could be heard..._

_happiness..._

_...could be felt._

_And all the way, they held hands._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! My other loyal fans, please forgive me. I ****_hate_**** that I was not able to give you what you deserve. You've been patient, and I will try to reward you soon.**

**Thanks for everything, everybody!**


End file.
